Smile!
by Fast Talking Dolphin
Summary: Dawn should never have a camera in her hands. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping all in one small, convenient package! Expect fluff.


Smile!

Summary: Dawn should _never_ have a camera in her hands. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping all in one small, convenient package! Expect fluff.

Couples:

AshxMisty/Pokemonshipping

DrewxMay/Contestshipping

PaulxDawn/Ikarishipping

Two one shots in one day! Craziness people! xD Anyway, just an idea I got in my head.

6.3 mega pixels.

3x optical zoom, 6.2x digital zoom.

100-1600 ISO sensitivity.

Internal memory: 26 MB, xD card memory: 16 MB

93x55x19 mm for dimensions.

Only 148 grams, 130 grams without card and battery.

And of course, a smoking hot, delicious, girly shade of raspberry red.

"I love it Mom!" Dawn cried happily, embracing her slightly nervous mother before grabbing her brand new **Fujiflim Z5fd** digital camera. "Can I go into town and try it out?"

She was in Veilstone City, of course for a contest.Johanna had come to support her hyper teenage daughter. Dawn was preparing herself for the Grand Festival by competing in some smaller contests. Still, a contest is a contest. As a congratulatory gift, Johanna had presented Dawn with a brand-new camera, which was something the coordinator had been wanting for a _long_ time.

"Of course. Just remember that we're going out to eat together."

"Hai!"

Armed with her weapon, she stalked downtown, searching for any vulnerable prey to attack. Dawn had already passed the Game Corner, but nothing exciting was happening there. _'There's no one here! This is no fun!'_ She thought bitterly to herself, before sighing and putting her arms to her side. They were getting tired of holding her camera when there were no specimens to take photos of. Her Cerulean eyes narrowed slightly, scanning the terrain as a lion did in the grasslands. Where was her antelope? Nothing of particular interest. A couple girls and guys were walking down the street, passing a lone purple-haired wolf, who was walking past an elderly couple. Wait, purple hair? Excitement rising in her petite body, the Sinnoh coordinator studied every inch of the retreating figure. Violet-colored locks, raggy and disheveled, broad shoulders covered with a black-and-blue windbreaker, slightly hunched over figure with a single backpack bobbing against his back. There was only _one_ person who fit that description.

The rambunctious girl opened her mouth to shout his name, but quickly covered it with her hand. _'Calm down. Maybe I'll be able to talk to him today.'_ That didn't help as the excitement of seeing one's crush made her body shake. She must have looked _weird_ to the passersby. One limb covering her mouth, the other holding her pink camera and she was giddy and shaking like there was a blizzard. Not exactly normal…Anyway, slowly creeping forward, Dawn _eventually_ made it so she was behind Paul. _'Here goes.'_ Getting her camera ready, she angled right in front of her face. "Um, excuse me sir?"

Paul was actually in a good mood, if you could call a good mood not scowling and not wishing to kill everything in sight. He had got some very valuable and productive training done and his pokemon had done excellently. Plus, no random squealing fangirls had interrupted him. There was nothing more he resented than being chased downtown by a couple of obsessed, hormone-overdosed girls. Arceus, they were annoying…but all these things added together equaled a slightly satisfied, not glaring Paul Shinji Kenta. As such, he simply turned around when he heard someone directly behind him. A calm expression was composed on his face, but he was thrown off by the flash.

She smiled. Victory! Of course, that didn't mean that she wasn't surprised. _She_, Dawn Hikari Misaki, had actually managed to throw off _the_ Paul, the one that anticipated every single move that anyone could make. No time for worrying though. A big, bright smile plastered on her face, Dawn quickly thanked the shocked boy as she waved cheerfully and ran off to find her next victim.

'_Troublesome girl…'_ Paul thought to himself as he adjusted his backpack and continued on his way.

* * *

"Drew! They're beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you, May."

The brunette let out a giggle as she accepted the bouquet of red and white roses. They smelled heavenly. And there wasn't a single wilt or hole in any flower. They were in _perfect_ condition. As expected from her boyfriend Drew. "Thanks Drew." Holding the big bundle in one arm, she hugged the green-haired boy with the other.

He smirked. May was a big sucker for roses, and he loved giving them to her. "No problem. But don't you think I deserve more than a little hug?" Drew joked.

Another happy giggle blossomed from May's mouth. "Of course. A special thanks for my special Drew." Bending down, the coordinator planted a kiss on his cheek.

_Click!_

While enjoying his kiss, Drew couldn't help overhearing a click. But as he looked around, there was no one there.

"Drew, you alright?"

"Yeah. Let's go, or we'll miss our reservation."

* * *

Eating onigiri for a date isn't exactly romantic. Now, eating onigiri on a picnic on a beautiful day _is_. Misty didn't really need a fancy date though, this was just fine. Throw in that her boyfriend loved to eat, and it was perfect. She smiled a bit as he inhaled another pack of riceballs and proceeded to steal one from her pack. "Ash Ketchum! Pace yourself!"

"I'm hungry and these are good!"

"Didn't you already eat _before_ we left?"

"No! I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

"Oh, my poor Ash…" joked Misty.

"You're the meanest girlfriend ever." countered Ash. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled in closer. "But I love you anyway."

_Click!_

The orange-haired girl was resting her head on his shoulder when she heard the sound go off. What would make that sound? "Ash? Did you--Ash Ketchum! I rest my guard for five seconds and you steal my food!"

* * *

Of course! The perfect victims were her friends! Dawn smiled triumphantly from behind the bush. Ash and Misty hadn't seen a thing. _'Seems good. Now to meet Mom…'_

"…Troublesome girl?"

Oh. Snap. Unfortunately, Dawn wouldn't act calm in a situation like this. No, she would yell. Something like this… "The name's Dawn!!" But unfortunately, she had also jumped out from behind the bushes, alerting both Ash and Misty who turned around and Drew and May who were passing by.

"Paul? Dawn?"

Darn her big mouth. She nervously laughed as the four eyed her camera suspiciously. "H-Hey guys." Her eyes traveled over to Paul, begging him for help.

"She has…"

"…a camera."

Awkward silence pierced their "conversation". Dawn could feel the hostile vibes coming from her friends. "G-Guys, let's be reasonable."

"After her!"

This is why you don't give Dawn a camera.

Hope you enjoyed my drabble.


End file.
